


缠绵游戏

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Summary: 小妈，第一人称





	缠绵游戏

夜灯打到小妈背上，冷冷的一条光沿着脊线下滑，到腰窝，消失在软塌塌的被褥间，看不见了。他翻个身，脸朝我的方向，眼皮半阖着，嘴里不知嘟囔着什么，像是睡熟了在说梦话，但我隔得远，隐约又觉得他一只眼留了条缝，等我一凑近就会警惕地睁开。

“干什么啊，离我远点，好热。”他的声音已经在耳朵边响起来了，我幻听了一瞬，不自觉地往后缩了缩身子。床不大，再挪就要掉下去，调整位置时动静闹大了点，他装睡也装不下去了，皱着眉小声说：“林炜翔你不睡就滚。”

我反手把隔离帘拉紧了点，重新靠到离他几寸的距离。不知怎的，小妈眼角那颗痣在昏暗光线下反倒比平时更显眼了，我盯着看了一会，心里涌起一阵冲动，想一口给他咬掉，或者舔没了。就像吃饭时粘在脸边的芝麻，他也根本注意不到，胡乱把嘴一抹就跳下桌，跑到没影。

认识几年，他这幅德行一点没变过，跟他以前养那猫一样，野，栓不住，老想着往外跑。头一次见时他当然不是我小妈，是大我一届的学长，西装领带娃娃脸，上台竞选学生会长。上个演讲的高他半个头，他人没开口，先得踮脚把话筒架勾下来，下面零零星星响起来笑声。但他一点表情都没，把该说的话说完，下台前还没忘拿指尖把话筒朝上推，从我这角度看过去，捕捉到一个一闪即逝的小白眼。

也没多想，就是觉得这个逼有点装。回去还是昏天黑地泡网吧，有个周末被喊出去喝酒，喝一半尿急，找厕所路上一头撞上了人。黑灯瞎火地谁也没看清谁，只有一颗小痣在眼皮子底一晃而过，脱裤子时才依稀想起来，像是那个装逼犯。

不知道哪根筋犯抽，提了裤子出去没回去续杯，而是在场地里转了两圈，自己都说不清想干嘛。可能只是觉得，他不像会来这种地方的人。闪光灯乱射，群魔乱舞，一堆人喝嗨了上头，楼梯拐角下的阴影处就有就地搞上了的，一眼扫过去，耳钉晃花了我的眼。那匆匆一瞥里我没来得及看清跪着那个的脸，只记得他皮肤太白，白到反光，比耳钉上一点钻还亮。再想细看，就被个傻逼酒鬼吐了一身，我被熏得头昏，跌跌撞撞离开前又是偶然看到，或者我以为自己看到，他转头扫了眼过来，还舔了下唇。

到底是不是他？

后来认识了，出去吃饭时我偷偷看过他左耳，没耳洞，但好像有那么一点用过耳夹的压痕。发现自己在做什么的时候我很快举起筷子拿夹菜做掩饰，夹了离他最近的一条茄子回来嚼。

干，真辣。

刘青松就哈哈哈地笑，说你傻逼啊不能吃辣还要装，装你妈呢。要换个人，像高天亮，我当时就得把一盘茄子给他塞进嘴里，不管哪张嘴。但很诡异，我清楚记得那时我一个屁都没放，反倒安静地看着刘青松，看了大概五秒钟。

他也没笑了，伸出舌头舔了下嘴唇，那表情几乎是立刻就让我回想起了厕所过道上，踉跄着的人。

想象力一旦开闸就收不住，过了会我借口打火机掉了弯腰去捡，宽大的桌子底下他两条膝盖并得很紧，仿佛在抖。

那天晚上我失眠，好不容易睡着，连做了几个梦，都是我把他按在地上操，正着操透了翻过来继续，跟他妈磁带换AB面一样。操了半个晚上也就算了，床也没一张，醒了腰酸背痛，还因为蹬被子感冒，发烧到三十九，躺尸两三天。

第三天晚上刘青松来寝室看我，抱了一个纸箱子进来，我有点意外：“不用这么客气吧，买这么多水果？”话音未落，纸箱里飘出细弱的喵的一声，刘青松哧一声笑出来。我的表情一定很精彩，因为他腾了只手出来按我眉毛上，说：“你这真的不是画出来的啊，太鸡儿夸张了吧。”

那天外面落雨，他手冰冰凉，碰到我脸，我条件反射就躲。他僵了下，不动声色地顺势拿手背挨了下我额头：“烧退了。”我说：“难得你这么当人啊，还记得来看我。”刘青松没接我话，拿了个温度计过来，作势要掀我被子：“来测肛温，要不要爸爸帮你？”我没躲：“来啊，有种你就来。”他呕了声，把温度计插我腋下，嘟嘟囔囔：“你也太恶心了吧林炜翔。”

他果然不是专程来看我，而是路上捡了猫，自己宿舍养不下，放到我这让我帮他养。

我说我没空，养不好，也是实话，自己生活都一团糟，养个屁的猫。刘青松不管我，他一向是想做的事情就要做，马上拿起手机淘宝下单了一堆猫粮猫砂盆，还强迫我学习养猫经，比如怎么撸猫才不会让它炸毛。

看着那猫眯着眼睛，在刘青松手下摇头晃脑，我产生荒谬的错觉，好像他抱的不是猫崽子是人崽子，这之中的前因后果我当时不敢深想，一睡着就自动脑补了全套。

这梦还他妈是连续剧，先是接着上次翻面打桩的情节来了个前情提要，一晃过后就是个模糊不清的背影，穿着宽大的孕妇装，从对街走过。

我直觉认定那是刘青松，紧赶慢赶追上去，他回头看我，像在拍电影的慢镜头，定格。俯角看下去，他脸又白又小，比印象里圆一点，可能因为怀孕了。我刚想抬手去揽他肩膀，就被窒息感憋醒，醒来天昏地暗日月无光，挣扎之后发现这傻逼猫一屁股坐我脸上了，弄得我一鼻子都是猫毛。当时我就想拎着它尾巴给它丫的扔出去，赶巧碰到我女朋友从外面进来，一脸惊喜地问我：“翔翔你还养猫啊？”

这龟儿子以为在叫它，赶紧应了一声百转千回的“喵~”。女朋友立刻被它吸引住了，抱过去好一顿揉搓。

刘青松的犯罪事实已经很确凿，他给他的猫取名叫翔翔。我当时觉得应该狠下心把他约出来，套个麻袋揍一顿。但女朋友撸完了猫终于想起来撸我，于是暂时把刘青松放到一边，专心解决生理需求。

说曹操曹操到，做到一半宿舍门锁转动，我吓了一跳，差点萎了。那天其他细节都模糊了，唯独门口昏黄灯光下刘青松的脸，我到现在还记忆犹新。

和我之前那个梦里一样，但还要再白些，简直像个夜游的僵尸了。他手里还提着东西，一声不吭地放在门口的阴影里，走了。女朋友背对着门口，没注意到，只疑惑地问我怎么停了。

我按着她的背让她使力往下坐，压到我都疼，射出来的时候像飚上云端，爽过吸大麻。

送走女朋友，回来路上翻手机，看到条快递短信，提醒我去取件。我去快递点，小哥说已经被取走了，是个男的，说是朋友，他抬手比划：“到你这里吧，白白的，很乖。”不知为什么，我脑子里一闪而过的是头次见时，在讲台上抬手压话筒的刘青松。

回去之后在墙角看到撕了一半的快递袋，单子还贴在上面，收件人写的“翔翔”。我愣了半天，说不清心里什么感觉，慢慢把那堆猫咪用品拿出来摆在桌上，冷不丁回头一看，操，猫跑了。

留下没关严的门，被风一吹，有气无力地砸到墙上。我冷到打了个哆嗦，才意识到那天是立秋，秋天真的来了。

猫跑得没影了，完全找不到，简直像它不想见我，自己藏起来了。过几天我在路上遇到刘青松，他神态自然地问我什么时候带猫去做绝育，我简直不敢相信：“到底是你喂的还是我喂的？”刘青松就撇撇嘴：“给你养你还嫌弃，翔翔那么可爱。”我想也没想就脱口而出：“再可爱也还是要变太监，明天我就去把它阉了。”

刘青松抬眼打量我，过了会才笑出来：“你连公母都分不清啊，太弱智了林炜翔。”我一口水噎住差点呛死，刘青松象征性给我拍了下背，怜悯地说：“真怕你在宠物医院给我丢脸，我明天没事，可以勉为其难陪你去做个绝育手术，不用太感谢我了。”

“不是我绝育是翔翔绝育好吗你个傻狗！”我这句话是用吼的，认识我的路人纷纷一脸吃了屎的表情。

年龄有别，我就不祸害刘青松的妈了，但她儿子一定要抵罪。

直到分手，我才想起来，猫根本还没找回来，怎么办，要露馅了。那天晚上我一夜没睡，像个二百五在附近转悠找猫，想也知道，一根猫毛都没找到。顶着加大号的黑眼圈蹒跚回宿舍，楼道暗处杵着一人，我以为哪个寻仇的来堵我，弹簧刀都揣在手里了。

声控灯亮起来那一刹那，一双黑漆漆的眼睛从黑暗里亮起，看向我，刘青松抱着猫靠在我宿舍门板上，他的黑眼圈没比我轻多少。

我们几乎同时开口，又同时说：“你先说。”

沉默了一会，还是我先说：“我去网吧通宵了，你怎么不进去？”

“忘带钥匙了。”他抬手摸了摸猫，有点责备地说：“你把翔翔也关在外面了，她饿得一直叫。”

问题一瞬间挤满了我的胃甚至要从喉咙口满出来，他为什么要半夜过来找我，等了多久，还有最关键的一个，他到底是不是跟这猫串通起来演我，其实这狗日的根本就没丢，只是被他悄悄抱走了。

但我依旧一个屁都没放出来，开了门进去，侧身让刘青松进来。暖气忘了关，里面温度高，刘青松进来就开始脱衣服。他把外套挂在衣架上，那是我淘宝9.9包邮买的便宜货，重心极其不稳，动不动就往地上倒。外套掼在地上，口袋里滑出一串叮当响的东西，钥匙。

刘青松沉默了一拍，俯身捡起钥匙，干净利落地把它扔出了窗台。我正好站在靠窗位置，他回头时脸和我挨得很近，近到我不自觉屏住呼吸，短短两三秒里一直在想，要是他突然亲过来怎么办。

没想到推开他，完全没有。

这个发现太可怕，可怕到我往后经常做噩梦，每次都是狗血言情剧，剧情越来越离谱。

但他没有亲过来，只是短暂地在那个微妙的距离上停了几秒钟，好像在看我，又好像没有。我看到他睫毛垂在眼睑上，再往下，舔了舔唇。然后他就走开了，自顾自地解释：“我最近要搬家，那边东西太乱，先借住两天。”还是没征求我意见，我好像也没权利拒绝他，算了。

在我准备上床睡觉的时候刘青松扔给我一个重磅炸弹：“翔翔怀孕了，你多留心照顾下它。”

这小逼崽子原来是趁着发情期跑出去厮混，不知道跟哪里的野猫苟合了几天几夜，第二天一看简直瘦了一圈。

猫生之前一天，我提前回宿舍，点了猫和刘青松都爱吃的饭，没错，一家三口我的地位最低，连挑饭的权利都没。奇怪，我为什么要这么说，莫不是个神经病吧。

宿舍里没人，黑灯瞎火的，我摸了一会才找到灯开关。一张纸条搁在桌上，字迹歪七扭八，看了半天才看出来写的什么。

我走了，拜拜。

没落款，但鬼都知道是谁。

刘青松把他大肚子的猫扔给我，自己跑了。

刘青松我操你……我及时打住了最后一个字，乱伦不可取。

这个想法在我久违地回家后很快就被打破了。其实严格意义上来说，这地方应该叫做“我法定监护人的住宅”，这监护人跟我也没半毛钱血缘关系，是我继父。

我这个小孩没娘的故事说来不话长，就是很简单的两个字：车祸。我妈死了后我就没怎么回来过，这次继父再婚，我还是得象征性回来一趟，尽管有我没我好像都无所谓。

但我看到台上穿婚纱的新娘时意识到，我还真是非回来不可。和第一次见他时其实差不多，还是张娃娃脸，长得有点未成年，除了偶尔眨眼没什么其他表情。区别不过是衣服从西装换成婚纱，说不清哪个更衬他，也不知道哪个才是真正的他。

婚宴的收拾现场一片兵荒马乱，我在侧厅走道尽头截住刘青松，他画了眉，又扑了点粉，脸色白到快透明，看起来有点怪异。我想了一会，才想起那一天晚上，他在门口撞见我和女朋友时的脸色和这天的差不多，像个假人。

他没开口，等我先说话，我第一个想到的是质问他为什么抛下猫，至少等它生了再走，但想到猫的名字，无论如何也张不开嘴。

最后我在刘青松眼睛里看到我嘲讽的笑容：“我该喊你妈？小妈？”

刘青松皱起脸，我观察到他神色的细微变化，口吐芬芳的头个字都含在舌尖上了，却被他临时咽了回去，生硬地转了调：“随便。”

隔天我前女友打电话给我，哭哭啼啼说她怀孕了，要我陪她去做检查。我们分手好一段时间，做的那几次也都有措施，孩子不可能是我的，但她哭得我心烦，随口答应下来。

她进去检查，我去楼梯间抽烟，听到身后打火机响，转头一看，两个人都愣了下。刘青松指间夹着烟，看了我一眼，默默地想把肋下夹着的病历塞回衣兜里去。我手比脑快，过去抢了那几张纸来看，b超上一小团黑糊糊的东西，看不出轮廓，就那么横在那。

我盯着他肚子看，看久了觉得好像真的凸出了一点，但其他地方即使包裹在厚衣服下，也看得出比以前更消瘦些，手腕大概一只手就握得过来。

我想起来的是我们真正意义上的认识那天，我惹了人，被堵在巷子里暴打，他操起块板砖冲上来救我，那双手和眼前的一样白，手指细长，不像能打的，但确实能打，一个干翻了对面好几个。

我后来问他不怕被打死吗，他一脸鄙视，说早就提前报警，只是看我被打得太惨，怕我撑不到警察来而已。

“没想到你能打还能生，厉害啊。”我也不知道我怎么会这么说，他笑了下，显然也没法接话，转身离开了。

前女友检查出来找不到我，又在微信上给我连发了好几条语音，我不用点开都知道她说了什么。发红包，屏蔽，删除好友，一气呵成。

离开医院的时候，我唯一的念头是，如果一定要接盘，为什么不选个好点的盘。

这个好盘现在就跟我躺在一张床上，病房的陪床，我们两个都是来守夜的。继父职业病发作，诊断出严重颈椎炎，必须住院接受康复治疗。

刘青松出现在这里是理所应当，但我来探望后坚持留下就显得动机不太充分，幸好没有人怀疑，继父好像还为我迟来的孝心有点感动。医院床位紧张，刘青松先占了唯一一张空床，我正准备把旁边摆的折叠躺椅搬过来，却被他喊住：“算了，将就下挤一晚吧，睡那个对腰不好。”

他要真是我妈，我一定避嫌，但我抬眼看他的时候，他在夜灯下半明半暗的脸，和记忆里的刘青松渐渐重合到一起。妈可能仍然是，加个小字，感觉就不一样了。

哪里小？

这就是个危险的话题了。

隔帘外的病房里分布了十几张床，鼾声此起彼伏，继父一枝独秀，领跑全房。刘青松瞥我一眼，看不出是睡醒了还是装睡，我想闭上眼，却没做到，反而瞪得更大了。下一秒我就感到被子块移动了，他好像想伸腿踹我，把我踹下去。

他也太……我一时间想不出形容词，刘青松本身就是形容词，形容一种肆意妄为的欺压状态。然后腿上凉了一下，像谁用冰袋敷了下，我又差点掉下去。过了几拍，才反应过来刚才是什么。

是他的脚趾。

我的手完全脱离大脑掌控，在消毒水味底下一路潜过去，抓住几根爪子，没毛，比翔翔瘦，硌手。但我没放，维持了这个别扭姿势一会，即使我现在必须弓起身子像个勒紧的橡皮筋，也还是抬头望着他。

从下自上地看他，还是第一次。这个视角里他睫毛长得像假的，在脸上投下阴影。僵持时我们都没说话，也大概没怎么呼吸，我没看到他胸口有起伏。

视线既然移到胸口，我也就没滑开，那里还是很平，不过很快应该会鼓起来。在我想象几个月后的场景时，我突然意识到刘青松即将失去我记忆里的种种特质，他现在还是他，但总会变成她。

突如其来的恐慌袭击了我，等我反应过来的时候，我已经压着刘青松的手腕把他按在了枕头上，正张嘴轻轻地咬他的喉结。他没有激烈地反抗，半开放的环境也不支持他这么做。那块小而尖的骨头被我咬得上下滚动，我分神抬头去看他，余光里他被我压着的双手手指勾着床头的铁栏杆，指关节把它缠得紧紧的。

他是在紧张吗？

我不敢问，也不想问，不很熟练地低头去解他睡衣扣子，用嘴。我没给任何人干过这个，最多在片子里见过，咬了一嘴湿漉漉的线头，才勉强解了两颗扣。类似平板支撑的姿势实在很费力，我松了口气，好险差点直接倒在他身上。

刘青松在我咫尺之间，他探出一点舌尖缓慢地舔了圈下唇，在彻底黑下去的室内，我只能隐约看到一点反光，来自淡红的，水润的嘴唇。记忆洪潮涌来，一道又一道刺眼的反光让我重温那时迷离的眩晕，我好像确实在黑夜中看到他夹在耳垂上的耳钉了，闪着细碎的光。

我什么都不能再想，要操烂他才行吗，好像也做不到，但是真的没法忍下去，拿膝盖去挤他并拢的双腿时，我只剩下很模糊的念头，同时却又很坚决：就算继父马上醒过来，全病房拿探照灯照我，我也非把他插透，插到喷水不可。

这是我渴望已久的东西。

花了四年才认清，或者说浪费了四年，追悔都是后来的事了，如果有必要的话。但隔着层布料我也能很清晰地感觉到，他两腿之间是湿的，湿得很厉害。

看来是没那个必要了。

我怕压到他肚子，不得不放一只手出来撑床，刘青松一点也没让我意外，立刻挥爪子挠我，抓我的背。就算他现在跟我坦白他其实就是猫变的，还是那种会发情的小母猫，和翔翔一个品种，我都完全不会吃惊。我偏头啃了下他耳朵，悄声说：“还没进去呢小 妈，省点力气。”我刻意强调了称呼，这次轮到他被噎得翻白眼了。

不过他确实安分了点，但手搭在我背上，没过多久又滑到腰，摸来摸去。我被他弄得痒，索性把他手彻底放了，半跪着去脱他裤子，很宽松，两下就褪到膝盖。里面没穿，我手在空中停了下，还是按到他鸡巴上，生疏地圈起来撸了两下，他手抬起来，卡在我脖子上，自己的呼吸有点乱了。

我用唇语问他：“要勒死我？”

他的表情是熟悉的嘲讽，挑起眉毛看我：“如果杀人不犯法就好了。”

“来。”我只说了一个字，把颈子往他手里靠，同时试着把他的和我的拢一起玩，感觉很陌生，但比以前都刺激。

那时候就算刘青松真想勒死我，我也认，但如果没有，换种死法可能更好。

一片黑里我也看不清他下半身构造，说没好奇是假，不过刘青松的手上移，遮住了我的眼睛，他没说话，手有点抖。我还是凑在他耳边，小声说：“小妈，教我。”

“你要我教？”他又在翻白眼。

“和你，不一样。”我说的是实话。

刘青松好像在跟我玩一二三木头人，僵持了半分钟，还是按着我手往下引，我碰到湿的源头，来回摸了几下，是一张紧闭的嘴，和上面的一样。我两根手指把它朝两边掰，想先插一根进去，他抬腿踹我，结结实实地踹了一脚，我没防备，整个人歪到一边。

刘青松反过来按着我，爬到我身上，用口型无声地说：“傻逼儿子。”又有车开过去，引擎声掩盖了床摇的动静，他前几天染的淡黄色头发褪得差不多，倒更衬得他白，脸巴掌小，我怎么会有这样的小妈。

倒也不是不好，可能……太好了。他稍微直起身子，自己伸手插到下面去弄，身前吊着根鸡巴摇摇晃晃，没人碰。我又把手伸过去了，他很快就要咬住嘴，腰软下来，靠在我胸口，很破碎的声音：“别弄了，要出来了。”

“你不想？”

他没回我，下秒钟我就感觉到紧贴着我的两条大腿一点点往上蹭，直到坐到我腰上，引我鸡巴在那张嘴外磨蹭，湿得直打滑，几次差点进去又滑开。

外面走廊上有人走过，还推着担架，脚步声匆匆，隔壁床鼾声骤停。像无形的手掐住了刘青松喉咙，他呼吸也停了。我催他：“继续啊。”继父随时会醒，我确实是故意，这样好爽。

“操你妈。”刘青松还是没忍住口吐芬芳了。话说完就意识到不对，一口咬我肩上，虽然痛，我还是差点笑出来。

他靠在我身上，一点点往下坐，坐到一半又不动了，压抑地缓慢地喘，说话带鼻音：“好累。”我被他夹得快疯，太紧了，又热，热得像要烧起来，紧得甚至有点痛。

我会不会断在里面啊。想想就恐怖，我挺腰往里面操，用力太猛，差点把蛋都塞进去，他带哭腔骂我：“傻逼林炜翔。”

我掐着他腰，抽到只剩个头再操进去。他心脏在胸口剧烈地跳，连着夹我的地方也突突地跳，我往外拔的时候吸着我不放，朝里插又挤挤挨挨不放我进，真他妈跟刘青松一个德行，欠的。

我上辈子欠他五百万，这辈子他克死我不够，还要当我妈，我不如把命给他，再等投胎。

操了几下总算没那么紧，我抽出来，要再进时隔壁刚响起的鼾声又停，这次是更长的停顿，长到我确信他醒了。我很快把刘青松从我身上掀下去，被子盖好，推他到床另一边。拖鞋和地板摩擦，然后就是拉帘子的轻微响动，继父看了一眼，我们都睡得很沉。

他没多看，把帘子拉回去，脚步声渐远，拐向厕所。我还没来得及反应，刘青松就在被底朝我靠过来，他来捉我的手，紧紧扣着，掌心全是湿汗。

硬邦邦的东西蹭到我身上，我无声地问：“继续？”他上身后仰，跟我保持安全距离，两条腿却缠过来，一条搭我腰上，拿操软了的嘴来磨我。我怀疑他是真恨我，要我死，死在他身上。

面对面的姿势不太好进，也没骑乘深，但我离他脸更近，紧紧盯着他上面的嘴，很想两张一起操烂，灌满我的东西。射得够多，是不是就能把我爸的顶掉，我想插队。

等刘青松露出惊愕的表情，我才意识到自己把心声说出来了。那又怎样。我一边操一边掐他屁股上的肉，摸索他骨盆轮廓，好窄，真的能生？

脚步声又由远及近响起，继父尿完回来，好像是停在床边，站了一会。不知道他听到多少，有一瞬间我甚至很期待他冲上来捉奸，看到我是怎么干他刚结婚一个月的老婆的。

可惜他没有，片刻后隔壁床响了响，继父翻了个身，睡了。他鼾声响起的同时，刘青松在我怀里化成了一滩水，我低头咬在他脸颊的肉上，又去舔他湿漉漉的嘴，撬开他牙齿吃他舌头，我其实不太喜欢做的时候这么黏糊，但如果是他，就不一样。

做着做着他又骑到我身上来，轻微地左右摇屁股，简直要把我吸干。他热得全身都是汗，还咬牙切齿问我：“你是狗？”我松开咬他奶子的嘴，有点真心地反问他：“你被狗干过？”

“滚！”

高潮要来的时候我没想拔出来，他也没提，我两手卡着他腰把我所有能插的都让他吃进去，一滴都别漏出来。眼前闪过那晚，从没有过的爽，我终于明白原因，只要是他，只能是他。他放开玩自己的手，神情恍惚地看我一眼，伸手要抱。我恨不得把他揉进身体里，卡着他屁股一股股往里灌，那一阵过去后才感觉到小腹上湿了一片，一摸，黏了一手。

我福至心灵，问他：“你是要等我一起？”

刘青松没理我，拧了把我大腿肉，起身要下来。我抱着他不放，把他压在我怀里，认真跟他说：“给我也生一个。”

熟悉的哼笑声，坐在我鸡巴上的刘青松渐渐和过往所有形象重叠在一起，穿西装的是他，穿婚纱的也是他。白天是我小妈，晚上，寂静的夜里，他就成了我的新娘。

“头胎给你？”好像是疑问句，但又好像不是。我脑子迟缓地转动，没明白他什么意思。刘青松轻手轻脚下床，伸手捞来搭在旁边的大衣，在内袋里摸来摸去，摸出什么东西，在我眼前晃了晃。

铝箔包装的反光一闪而过，他手指夹着那板药，干净利落地扔出了窗外。这次他回头，脸离我也像上次一样近。我一把拽过他，把这距离缩减为负。


End file.
